Stray Italian Greyhound
by androgenius
Summary: ST. FINCHEL PWP, Jesse/Rachel/Finn. If that doesn't float your boat, turn back now.     Rachel loves both boys too much to ever settle for just one of them. They figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

_If you really hate Finn, turn back now, because this isn't JUST St. Berry, this is St. Finchel, Jesse/Rachel/Finn, mainly just porn. If I'm going to get flamed for not warning people, I'm going to be pissed, just fyi._

* * *

><p>It's Rachel's idea, <em>of course<em>.

Finn thinks she's lost her mind, talking to him about threesomes and _Jesse St. James _in the same sentence, rambling on about how she's been talking to him, how he's coming into town from some school four hours from where they are, Canteloupe Melon or something similar, frowning at the offensively pink pattern on her bedsheet as he tries to comprehend what she's trying to say.

"You want to... _what_?"

"You always said you wanted to have a threesome."

"Rachel," he says very slowly, furrowed brow, lips drawn into a line, "with you and another girl. Like, I dunno, Quinn, maybe."

Rachel shakes her head fast enough to give him whiplash, drawing her arms around her torso as if to protect herself from him, Quinn, any other girl in bed with them. Why are they talking about this, again? "That's not fair to me, Finn. If I had to do that, you should be willing to do the same thing the other way around."

"I... guess? But I'm not gay, Rach. And I mean, I love you. I don't really need anyone else."

Just for a second, he swears he can hear her whisper back; _I do_.

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with you."<p>

He hears her voice crack on the other end of the line, Jesse fairly certain that he's never been out of bed so quickly, tearing off his pajama pants and scrambling to get into his jeans to get to her.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I'm so in love with you," she whispers through an audibly fresh haze of tears. By the time she returns from blowing her nose on the other end, he's fully dressed, ready to skip class to spend a three-day weekend in bed with her, holding her, touching her, kissing her, loving her.

"Do you need me there? Did you— did you tell Finn, yet?"

The silence on the other end isn't good news, he knows that, and for a moment he's tempted to tear his clothes back off, sinking back against the wall, a slow exhale leaving him alongside the sudden rush of hope having gripped him.

"I love him, too," she sobs hollowly, Jesse's heart sinking, his head falling into a rhythmic pattern as it thrums against the wall behind him. _Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Fucking shit._.

* * *

><p><em>You can't have us both, Rachel<em>.

Is it so much to ask? How is she supposed to choose between her soulmate and her other half? Finn completes her; Jesse is her perfect match.

She's done her research, of course— spending too much time on _Psychology Today_ trying to read everything she can on loving two people at the same time, coming up with far more information than she would have ever expected.

"Empirical evidence clearly suggests that humans are capable of loving and having sex with more than one person at the same time," she finally tells Jesse over the phone, as though he would be the easier of the two to convince in all of this, but she's wrong.

It's Finn.

"I love him," she confesses after sex, standing at the foot of his bed, panties in one hand, tissue in the other, looking pathetic.

Something's always missing during sex, and yet she knows, _really knows_ that she'd feel the same way in bed with Jesse alone.

"I don't— are you breaking up with me?" he frowns, looking as lost and confused as ever, as though his penis is at fault for this, somehow.

"No," she whispers through fresh tears, shaking her head until she sees her vision go swimmy. "I love you, too."

"Relationships don't work that way, Rachel."

"They _can_."

* * *

><p>"Every time I think about you I get butterflies, Jesse."<p>

"Then you should _break up with him_," he insists again, but with far less venom than before, Rachel suddenly daring to hope.

"I don't want to treat you two like you're too different relationships. I wish... I wish you could see him the way I do."

Her hand twists in her hair, tugging sharply, and she wonders if she's never going to be able to talk to Jesse without crying ever again.

"That's never going to happen, Rachel."

"You don't know that."

It takes another week for her to get out of him that this is about _sharing_.

_I should have been enough for you, Rachel_.

* * *

><p>"You know what? I'm so sick of your bullshit, man. You're all Rachel talks about anymore, and I'm sick of you hurting her."<p>

He's in town anyway, so Rachel's text was predictable— _come over, want to talk xo_— what he _didn't_ expect was to find Finn answering the door, Rachel in the shower.

Rachel takes really, _really _long showers.

"This isn't funny," Jesse works out through gritted teeth, lips firmly drawn together as he holds onto the strap of his shoulder bag more tightly.

"It's not supposed to be funny, idiot. I don't know if you realize this, but Rachel means the world to me. I love her, and I want her to be happy. Especially... happier than she's been acting lately, because... this isn't cool, man."

"That's because you're not enough for her."

"_No_. I'm not. That's why _you're_ here."

"I'm _leaving_."

"No, you're not, asshole."

This time, he's not fast enough to evade Finn's body, and Jesse's body collides with the wall, Jesse scrambling to grab hold of Finn's front, his shirt bunching in his hands, reaching an impasse.

"Dude, do you even realize how selfish you're being? You claim to love Rachel, but you won't even listen to what she has to say. I would do anything to make her happy, and if I'm not enough, I'm okay with that. But you need to be, too."

"I'm supposed to be enough for her! Doesn't it _bother_ you that you're not?" he about screams, barely restraining himself knowing that Rachel is only one room away and could very well hear him.

"When are you going to realize that this isn't about you? It's about Rachel! Don't you want her to be happy?" Finn shakes him, pushing him up against the wall harder that time, and he's fairly certain he can feel something _snap _inside of him. "You claim to love her more, to be the better guy for her, that you actually care about her, and then you do shit like this! You know what I think? I don't think you love her at all."

A second later, hands bunching together in the front of his shirt, Finn's pushed up against the wall, Jesse channeling his anger into a bruising, hard, angry kiss. He's not stupid— he knows that Finn's up against that wall most likely because he let Jesse push him there— but he doesn't care, not right now, even if he has no idea why he's doing this without Rachel around.

To prove something. His worth. To be the man Rachel deserves, even when she's not looking.

"_Fuck_you," he grinds out when he finally pulls back one, two millimeters, from his lips, shoving him against the wall one more time for good measure.

"— what?"

_Rachel_.

She looks beautiful, of course, long, wet hair dripping patterns onto the floor as she holds up her towel— _barely_— looking lost all of a sudden as she stares up at them, unable to believe even for a moment that this is actually real.

"Rach," Finn breathes, swallowing hard as he pushes Jesse back slightly, making him bristle.

"He pretended to be you, Rachel," he mutters to her, as though that ought to be enough to explain why he was kissing _Finn Hudson_. "And texted me."

"You did?"

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Rach. Even..."

For a moment, Jesse wonders if that's it— humiliating himself in front of the love of his life before watching her and some other guy ride off into the sunset— but before the thought goes too far, Rachel is kissing him, her hands around his neck to pull him close, the towel forgotten.

He hesitates for a moment, building up all his willpower before waving Finn over behind Rachel's back, until he's pressed up against her from behind as Jesse pulls back.

"You're going to have to let me direct things," he mutters softly, as though he can hardly even believe he's agreeing to this in the first place, throwing Rachel a look that speaks of nothing but love and devotion, as if to remind her that he's only doing this— only willing to include _Finn_ in this because he loves her, can't imagine his life without her.

"Fine."

Jaw set firmly, Jesse nods, letting his hands snake down Rachel's perfect olive body, moving over her clit for just a moment before dipping his finger inside of her with a gasp, Finn kissing down her neck— making her sigh and whimper as she leans her head to the side to allow him access— as his hands come around her front to grasp at her breasts, one in each hand.

They're wearing too much, he realizes, Rachel bare between them as his free hand comes up to unbutton his shirt, somewhat awkward on its own.

"Rachel," he whispers, his voice coming out hoarse, "reach behind you, find the closure to Finn's pants and open it. Slowly. Don't—" he can't believe he's doing this, "don't let him have it too soon. Slide your... you hand in when you've got the zipper down, but don't touch him yet, just through his briefs."

"I don't wear briefs, asshole!"

"_Whatever_," Jesse mutters, glaring at Finn over Rachel's shoulder as if to say _you're ruining the moment, oaf_, Finn conceding with a matched glare as he returns to worship Rachel's shoulder, neck, up to her ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe, making her moan as Jesse hears a zipper slowly tug down.

It's not fair, he thinks for just a moment, knowing that Rachel is with Finn, knowing that they've had sex, and have done all of this together more than he and Rachel ever will get to again (_maybe_, his mind adds, realizing that this could happen again, that this doesn't have to be the only instance of this, his dick straining against the thought, trying hard to resist the urge to give in to this).

"Oh god," Finn breathes out against her skin, making Jesse harder than he wants to be as he adds a second finger to Rachel's perfect, tight cunt, biting down on his bottom lip as his free hand finally tugs off his shirt, clumsy, but ultimately efficient.

"I love you," Rachel moans, lips slightly parted, her eyes closed in bliss as she leans her head back against Finn's front, and suddenly, it all makes sense.

It doesn't matter whether it's for him, or for Finn, because it's for _both of them_, and it doesn't matter if Jesse and Finn can't stand each other, because ultimately, they still have one thing in common, that they would do _anything_ for the girl between them, even if it means laying to rest their feud and making her happy.

"Does that feel good, Rachel?" he hears himself whisper, not sure whether he's asking about Finn's mouth on her throat, Finn's hands on her breasts, kneading and pinching just perfectly, or Jesse's hands, trying hard to keep his thumb trained on her clit as his fingers slide in and out of her, rhythmic, harried, hard against the inside of his pants.

"Yes," she whimpers helplessly, her head rolling further to the side as she arches— back against Finn, forward against his hand.

It's like magic, watching her move between them.

"Fuck," Finn mutters, and Jesse knows where Rachel's hand is, wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking up and down him like the tease she is, Finn's hands stalling on her front as feeling takes him over.

"Don't come," Jesse orders quickly, swallowing hard as he fights back his erection— fruitless, not happening, "you come and I swear to god you'll pay for teasing her like this and not going through with it."

"Fuck you," Finn grinds out, and Jesse feels his dick pulse in his jeans.

"Not yet," he mutters, running his free hand up, around her neck, kneading the skin there as she moans and leans into him. "Does it feel good? Her hand wrapped around your— cock?"

"Yes," he Finn agrees to readily, and Jesse hears himself groan.

_Dammit_.

"Keep your hands moving on her, don't get distracted. You'll be able to hold back better that way, if you try to focus on something other than her perfect little hand."

"Fuck," he mutters, no _you_ this time, and Jesse squeezes at the back of Rachel's throat for another moment before conceding to his dick, rubbing through the front of his pants with a groan.

"Past his underwear, Rachel, touch him. Run your hand up and down his dick, slowly. Make him want it."

"Yes," Rachel breathes with a low moan, body bucking against his hand as Finn shudders, grinding into her hand.

"Control yourself, Finn," Jesse mutters, not sure when any of this happened, inconvenient fireworks between all three of them, as he bites his tongue, forcing his hand off of his dick to hold onto her, his finger absently digging into the dip under her hip bone, needing her so much closer, to _feel_ her completely.

"Enough," he grins out, grabbing hold of Rachel's hand to withdraw it from Finn's pants, Finn letting out a low growl at the loss of contact. "Finn, get on the bed; Rachel, you, too."

He's never seen Finn this obedient, this willing to follow _his _instructions, of all people, but he's already on the bed, legs slightly spread, jeans open and undone, straining against the inside of what appear to be boxer briefs— a lot more acceptable.

The way Rachel is looking up at him for instruction has him cursing the tightness of his pants, cursing that he lives in Pittsburgh, not here.

"Take his pants off, he doesn't need them anymore. Boxer briefs, too." Leaning against one of her bedposts, he can't bring himself to stop his hand from pressing through the front of his jeans, trying to relieve some of the hardness there, the urge to have _more_, to just take her and make her his— _theirs_, his mind corrects, and his jaw clenches. "Finn, take off your shirt."

"When are you taking off your pants, huh?" Finn demands, as if challenging him, and he wonders if this is what this is, in a way, just a competition.

But it's _not_, Rachel didn't ask to have them both at the same time so she could see if one is better than the other, because they'll never win if they keep up this attitude, will never get to see her happy, or make her dreams come true.

He promised to come back to make that happen. Maybe that's what this was. Shelby hadn't been Rachel's dream, not by a long shot. This... this was something he could give her without hurting her and making her ache inside.

She deserved this.

"Who said you could ask a question, huh?" he shot out, taking the lead of this far too easily as he licked his lips, slowly slipping one knee onto the edge of the bed, as though hesitant to make this real again.

"Shut up," Finn shot back, but without nearly as much venom as before, Jesse's eyes trained on Rachel as much as Finn's were as the rest of his clothes finally slid to the floor.

"Lay back, Rachel, spread your legs for me. Let me see you."

The view between her legs is exquisite, and he has to close his eyes to keep hold of his control— barely there, just like Finn's, already stroking his cock as he stares at her.

"You're so beautiful," Finn mutters, and it's the first time that Jesse really sees it in his eyes, too— just how much he loves Rachel, his hand speeding up on his dick.

"Stop," Jesse orders him to, and miraculously enough, he does. "You don't want to disappoint her and come too soon. Let her do that for you, I— Rachel, wrap your hand around him; Finn, sit beside her to make this easier on her."

"Oh god," he groans, Rachel's small fingers wrapping around him as she starts thrusting, a bit awkward at first, then faster, harder, making Jesse pant softly as he watches, knowing just how wet she is, practically glistening with wetness between her legs.

"God, Rachel," Jesse groans, finally getting on the bed and between her legs to kiss, lick, nip his way up the inside of her thigh, making her arch against him as she whimpers.

"Finn, keep her quiet with your mouth while she jacks you off. Touch her breasts, making her _moan_ against you."

"God, yes," Finn groans, gasping softly as he leans down to kiss her, Rachel's whimpers not lost to their kiss completely, Jesse inwardly thanking whatever deity happens to be watching over them right now, no matter how painfully hard her groans make him.

His tongue teases up her thigh, taking his time with her other leg, deft hands pinning her hips in place, kneading the skin there as Finn keeps up his ministrations on her breasts, making her whimper, heady, as her body fights his hands' restraints.

Closer, closer, until he's breathing against her, her licking a long stripe up her entrance— enough pressure to make her moan, her thighs quivering and trembling in his hands— to suck at her clit, taking her in his mouth.

Looking up at her body— flawless, beautiful— seeing how badly she's struggling to focus on what's happening to her, Finn's mouth on hers, four hands roaming her body to make her feel good, fighting to keep kissing him instead of crying out in ecstasy as her hand stalls in his dick, Finn quick to correct the error, wrapping about her tiny hand to help her— he can't help but smile against her.

"Gonna take you so high, Rach," he shudders out against her clit, slowly sliding a finger inside of her again, then the second, his mouth unrelenting as he laves at her clit, determined to make her come, his fingers taking on a heady pace, impatient.

She does, faster than he expected her to, crying out— the kiss abandoned as she arches off the bed, her hips bucking helplessly as he gradually slows his pace, suddenly hard enough to _hurt_.

"Jesse!" she whimpers loudly as she slowly comes down from her high, Jesse picking himself up as he waves Finn down to where he is, slipping behind Rachel instead, gathering up her limp body in his arms, legs on either side of her as she stays spread, his hands ghosting over her chest, not daring to touch her breasts, not yet, holding her hair to the side as he slowly kisses up, up, _up_, determined to out-do Hudson.

"Fuck, Rach," Finn groans as he shifts between her legs, meeting Jesse's eyes for just a split second too long before he leans forward to kiss her.

"Fuck her," Jesse orders, wordlessly slipping Rachel's hands behind her back, letting her stroke him through his pants, Jesse fighting the urge to buck up against her as she strokes him. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," Finn groans as he slips inside of her, his eyes closing at the feeling of her, tight and hot around him, her body practically begging him to give it to her.

"How does she feel? Tell her how good she feels, Finn."

"God, Rach, you're so wet, I— fuck. You feel so fucking good." And though his pace starts out a bit clumsy, he finds his rhythm fast, giving away his experience with the girl pressed up against Jesse as she wraps her legs around Finn, her hands stroking Jesse faster, more frantic suddenly. Swallowing down remnants of jealousy, his mind returns to the plan, watching Finn's dick sink in and out of her with a growl.

"Angle your hips more, you'll hit her g-spot."

The gruff noise from him alerts Jesse to his pride— as much as his own— knowing that Jesse knows more about this than he does, but still, he angles Rachel's hips, making her cry out with each thrust as he suddenly groans knowing, _feeling_ how much deeper he can get like this as Jesse's hands finally find her breasts, kneading possessively as he watches, tilting Rachel's head to kiss him, hard. It's almost bruising, impatient, needing her, needing to _feel_ her, not just with his hand.

"Please!" Rachel cries out, breaking the kiss, and Jesse nods, nipping at her bottom lip one last time.

"Stop," he orders with a low growl, watching Finn's face constrict from the strain of having to stop now, slowly pulling out of her with a groan.

"Rachel, move, take off my pants."

She scrambles off of him without another word, unbuttoning him and tugging down the zipper, her hands trembling, impatient.

"What are we doing?" she whispers, tugging the rest of his clothes off onto the floor, a soft shudder leaving her at the sight of him, how hard he is, Jesse catching Finn staring just for a second.

"No homo," Jesse reminds him, his throat suddenly tighter then before as he looks at Rachel. "Lie back, spread your legs, I'll take care of you in a second. Just give me moment."

This time, he's the catalyst, kneeling at the foot of the bed as he grabs Finn's to kiss him, achingly hard, hearing Rachel's breath catch as she whimpers. Even without watching from the corner of his eyes, Jesse knows she's touching herself, fingers frantic on her clit as she watches them with a soft moan.

Finn is a good kisser; he can give him that, his hands twisting in his hair, hard, as even this turns into a fight between them, angry, competitive, Jesse for once giving him the chance to assert himself in all of this.

"Fuck," Finn mutters against his lips, and when he pulls back, he's panting hard, not daring to meet his gaze as she stares at the offensively overwhelming amount of pink of Rachel's duvet, fingernails digging into the back of Finn's neck as he waits for Finn to let go of his hair.

"If you really want to make our girl feel good," Jesse mutters, clenching his jaw, "you're going to do as I say."

Finn doesn't object, finally letting go of his hair enough for him to shake his head at Rachel, making her stop her hand.

"Don't worry, Rach, it'll be better than what your hand can give you, since I assume Finn's had practice."

Finn throws him a confused look, Jesse pointedly ignoring it as he nods beside Rachel. "Kneel here, I'm going to fuck her. And you're going to get over the fact that your tongue might inadvertently touch my dick and lick her clit."

The look in his eyes as he stares back at Finn is a challenge, a dare, and he watches as Finn swallows hard, likely trying desperately to make this not seem too gay in his head as he nods, curt. "Fine."

"Rach, are you ready for me?"

"Please, Jesse," she whimpers as he looks to Finn.

"Hold her wrists behind her back, make sure she can't get away."

His command is met with a nod from Finn and another groan from Rachel, and as he positions himself at her entrance, he's sure, _sure _something has to be wrong with him, or this wouldn't feel nearly so right.

"Oh god," he groans, willing all thoughts away, letting him focus on nothing but the feeling of her around him as he finally slides inside of her, his head falling back as he picks her up, angling her to all three of their advantage, giving Finn better access as he starts to thrust.

Hearing Rachel cry out as he's fucking her, hard, is nothing compared to the sounds she starts making when Finn grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them under her body, his tongue laving at her clit with a groan. She's exquisite, perfect, every moan and whimper slipping past her lips more beautiful than the next, and for once, he can accept that maybe Finn agrees, maybe he thinks the same, maybe it's all fine, if this is what Rachel wants.

Maybe for once in his sorry excuse of a life, Hudson got _something_ right.

Jesse speeds up as Rachel nears incoherency, thrusting into her, over and over, his hands digging into her hips to keep her in place for both of them, groaning with every single time he buries his dick inside of her once more.

"Let her hands go," he grinds out with another moan as Rachel clenches around him, responding almost too well to Finn's tongue, the way he's sucking onto her clit. "So she can get you off."

Rachel doesn't have to be told twice what to do, her hand immediately finding Finn's erection to stroke him at a dizzying pace, crying out at the onslaught of sensations— Jesse's dick inside of her, Finn's tongue.

"Fuck," he moans against her skin, Jesse's hand almost instantly shooting into his hair, pressing him back against her clit.

"You're close," he whispers, met only with a slight nod against his hand from the other man, and he fights back a groan. "Make her come first, then I'll let you come," he orders, and Finn nods again, Jesse letting his hair go.

"Jesse, Finn, fuck— oh god—!"

Taking it as a cue from her to go faster, harder, he does so, pushing forward through the urge to come to get her there first, to hold off on his own orgasm for just a moment, anything.

"Come for us, Rach. Let go."

"Oh god!"

Feeling her clench around him with her orgasm is almost enough to make him lose himself inside of her, shoving his dick deeper and deeper as her orgasm pulls through her in waves, her walls achingly hot around him as he groans, his hand finding Finn's hair again to tug him back from Rachel.

"S-suck him off, Rach— fuck—! Make him come," he grinds out, trying hard to keep from coming with the tugging of her cunt around him, watching as she does her best to pick herself up enough to take his dick in her mouth, still spent from her orgasm, barely down from her own high, her hips still jerking against him in the aftermath.

"Finn, you can c— fuck, I can't—" he comes with a cry, hard, harder than he can ever remember himself coming as he spills inside of her, seeing Finn arch up into her mouth with a sharp cry, his body pulsing still pulsing inside of her as her own demands more of him, deeper, harder, _please_.

His hands barely stop him from collapsing on top of her when his body realizes he's finished, Finn staring blankly at nothing in shock, Jesse's heart pounding harder in his chest than he can remember.

"Oh god," Rachel whimpers, licking the rest of him off of her lips as she falls back with a soft sigh.

They're all still panting, out of breath, Jesse unable to believe that any of this really just happened as he runs a slow hand through his hair, pulling out of Rachel with no small amount of regret at the action, leaning over her body to hand all three of them tissues.

"Thank you," Rachel whispers, and Finn shakes his head, roughly cleaning himself off before moving down to lie beside her.

"We love you. You don't have to say that."

"Yeah," Jesse croaks out with a sharp nod, tossing all three of their tissues into the wastebasket beside the bed before sidling up to the other side of her, his hand on her abdomen. "We really do."

"I love you both so much," Rachel whispers, Finn reaching a careful thumb over her face to wipe the hint of a tear marring her cheek away, kissing her on top of her eyelid softly as ever, Jesse running a slow hand through his hair.

"I know," he concedes with a soft sigh, his hand unwilling to leave her hair anytime soon. "And maybe that's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The day that hits the one-month mark for them— that's _all three of them_, weird as it still is to think about that— is absolutely beautiful.

Finn insists to Jesse that they need to do _something_special to surprise Rachel, and Jesse reluctantly agrees that, okay, maybe he might have had a good idea for once. It falls on a Saturday, which is, of course, completely perfect until they realize that both Finn's and Rachel's parents would be in town and weren't leaving to go anywhere, leaving it to default to Jesse.

Absentee parents, he argues, have their convenient places, too, and Rachel is none the wiser of their plans when she's lured to Akron with the two of them that Friday.

"You wake her, and you die," Jesse mutters softly as they slip out of their respective sides of Jesse's bed, Rachel used to sleeping between them by now.

"You got everything yesterday?" Finn asks when they're safely on the way down the stairs to the kitchen, Jesse throwing him a pointed glare.

"_Of course_ I got everything. I'm not _you_."

"Hey. Some respect, please."

"Maybe when Rachel wakes up. _Maybe_."

* * *

><p>"What's that burning smell?" Finn pipes up unhelpfully, cutting the hulls off of the strawberries. "Is that the pancakes? Don't tell me you're <em>burning Rachel's pancakes<em>."

"Would you _shut up_ for just one second? I burned _one_ of the pancakes. _One_."

Glaring over his shoulder, he deposited it in the trash before returning to the stove with a huff. "If you're _so_ much better at this, I will _gladly_take over cutting duty."

"You know what, maybe I will."

He hadn't expected Finn to actually _give in_for all his taunting, practically growling when Finn, hands washed and dried of strawberry juice and still somehow smelling disgustingly delicious, moved to push him aside from the stove.

"Go back to your fruit, Hudson."

"No, you know what? We're equals in this. We _share_ duties like this. _Move_, St. Jerk."

"What, you can't even come up with your own insults, you have to borrow Kur—"

He doesn't expect to be cut off, Finn roughly shoving him back and into the counter as he kisses him, hard, Jesse quick to reciprocate, their hands twisted in each other's shirts.

It's almost more of a fight than anything else when they kiss, and yet, he's come to appreciate kissing Finn— Rachel wasn't lying when she said he was good, and considering how much Rachel got off on watching them, it made the entire experience more enjoyable, Jesse growling roughly as he bit down on his bottom lip, as gently as he could bear to be.

"Fuck—"

The erection is an unfortunate side-effect that he's convinced himself by now happens purely due to conditioning— an activity usually associated with a naked Rachel is, after all, always a good thing, even if it means grabbing onto Hudson's hips and grinding against him, rough, demanding, needing to _win_.

"You're hard," Jesse grinds out against Finn's lips, teeth bared, panting softly as he reaches a hand down to grasp him through his jeans, Finn's eye twitching as if on command.

"So are you," he counters easily, not something Jesse can deflect. It's true. He's hard.

"Jesse— F-Finn?"

"Fuck," Jesse mutters, Finn jumping away from him as if burned by the contact, promptly shaking his head.

"I-it was nothing. Seriously."

"Happy one month, Rachel," Jesse muttered softly, licking his lips as he stared sheepishly at the food scattered around the kitchen. So much for the surprise. "I don't think we need to tell you to go back into bed, do we?"

"O-of course not."

"Good. We'll be up shortly."

* * *

><p>Jesse doesn't realize just how true his slightly worried, nagging feeling really is until they get back into the room, tray in hand, loaded up with juice, fresh strawberries, blackberries, honeydew melon and raspberry vegan pancakes. She looks... distraught, Finn already by her side when Jesse notices.<p>

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Is it because we ruined the surprise?" Jesse tries, setting the tray down with a slow sigh.

"I thought... you guys didn't... like each other."

Ah. _That_. Which is easily ten, a hundred times worse than them spoiling their one month together, Jesse trying hard to keep his showface in place.

"Rachel, we tolerate each other for your sake. That's..." he throws Finn a warning glance, silently begging him not to fuck this up, "all."

"Yeah, seriously Rach. That's it."

"Then you wouldn't have done _that_."

"That's _different_," Jesse grinds out, a hint of annoyance entering his voice at her accusation. He _didn't_ like Finn. He hated the goddamn beanstalk. Kissing him, fucking Rachel with him— those were _completely_different things. They operated on a different plane.

"How?"

"Because we still hate each other, Rach," Finn supplied with a huff, Jesse nodding his assent.

"I don't understand."

"We're just... taking our aggression out on each other in a healthy way, okay?"

"You call this healthy?" Finn's words made sense, of course, but what they were doing was hardly constructive to anything but this fucked-up dynamic that the three of them had going on, Jesse finally nodding to the tray. "We should eat." Slipping onto the bed to sidle up against Rachel from behind, he slowly nipped at her ear, working his way down her throat with his mouth as he muttered his words against her skin. "Celebrate."

"Ahh— a-are you sure you wouldn't rather it just be the two of you?"

"Mmm, I'm sure," Jesse mutters softly, reaching under Rachel's shirt, letting his hands roam over the soft skin of her sides, ghosting up and down with a soft groan against her.

"Hey," Finn interrupted, grabbing one of Jesse's hands through her nightshirt with a possessive growl. "_Share_."

"_Fine_." Removing his hands with an annoyed glare at Finn, he shrugged. "I guess we ought to let the lady eat her breakfast, anyway."

"It can get cold," Finn mutters, placing the tray on the floor before leaning in to capture Rachel's lips with his. "Right now, we have something to prove... lay back, Rachel. Jesse and I are going to make you feel _so_good, baby."

"What he said," Jesse is quick to assent, slipping out from under Rachel with a curt nod to Finn, promptly tugging her panties down, tossing them over his shoulder. "You won't be needing these, Rachel. Not today."

She's already squirming, when he looks her over, thighs pressing against each other impatiently as she whimpered, looking from one to the other with no uncertain anticipation. "Please stop teasing."

Jesse's brow twitches, a grin coming over his face as he looks to Finn, who just shrugs. "Ready whenever you are."

The look on her face gives her away, that she wasn't expecting them both at once, Jesse's fingers sliding into her expertly as Finn starts lapping at her clit, his hands digging eagerly into the skin of her ass to keep her propped up, making Jesse's work easier as he pumps two digits in and out, rhythmic, making her moan.

"Jesse— Finn—! Oh, _god_—"

Jesse is damn sure that he'll never completely stop feeling selfishly jealous, the fact alone that she called his name out first sends tingles down his spine and only makes him harder. Wondering if Finn feels the same doesn't help their problem that Rachel feels threatened by their... god, it's not a relationship by any means— that's all three of them, not the _two of them_.

At the same time, Jesse _knows_ just how selfish and jealous Rachel is being this time around, and he can't help but wonder whether she deserves it, for all the hell she's put _both of them_through.

If he has to accept not just Finn and Rachel, but _FinnandRachel_, wasn't it only fair that Rachel learned to understand the dynamic between him and Finn, weird as it may seem.

Taking out his aggression on Finn by pushing him against a wall to kiss him and make him submit to helpless little moans fills him with a greater rush than even punching him would. He hardly understands it himself.

"Does that feel good, Rachel? I can't even begin to tell you how hot it is to watch him eat you up... you're so fucking beautiful, sprawled out like that, at our mercy." His fingers push a little harder inside of her, curling _just_right to make her squirm as Finn grunts his assent to his words against her clit, sucking gently until she squeals.

"P-please—"

"I can tell you're close, Rachel," he whispers, eyes trained carefully on her as his own breathing speeds up, watching her chest heave, erratic. "Don't come yet. Don't come until I say you can."

His hand speeds up again as it pounds into her, Rachel whimpering hotly as she bucks up against both of them, his hand and Finn's mouth, trying hard to hold back from her impending orgasm. At this rate, he knows she'll come without permission, which is almost more enjoyable than hearing her begging him, the ultimate punishment far better than his getting to give her permission.

"Suck harder, Finn," he commands, earning him a slap on his thigh as Jesse chuckles, letting his fingers curl inside of her against her g-spot, teasing her with her orgasm. "We know you want to come, Rach. Tell us how much you want it."

"S-so much— f-fuck, please!"

"Beg us," the words roll smoothly from his lips as he groans, his hand palming roughly at the front of his pants. Too tight, too much. God, he wants her.

"Please, please, please, I want to come!"

"Not yet, Rachel. I don't think you've been a very good girl... getting jealous of us, thinking we were going to leave you behind... I don't think you deserve to come yet."

"Ah—!" Rachel comes with a cry around his fingers, clenching hard as she rocks her hips against Finn's mouth, trying to get more of him inside of her as he gently thrusts, trying to keep the movements shallow, watching her carefully, Finn slowly lapping at her as she comes down from her high.

"I'm sorry," she pants softly, her eyes wide as she looks at them, shaking her head, frantic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come."

"On your knees," Jesse grins, lewd and carnal all at once as he leans back against one of the bedposts, self-restraint out the window as he gives in, touching himself through his pants. "Finn, I think you know what to do. Rachel has been a bad girl, coming without permission. I think she deserves to be punished."

"Yeah," Finn mutters, still out of breath as Rachel shakes her head.

"Please, I'll be a good girl, I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough, Rach," Finn shakes his head, nodding at the bed. "You heard Jesse. Get on all fours."

She whimpers softly for a moment before relenting, resting her weight on her forearms, her ass in the air.

"Take off your shirt," Finn mutters, and she complies quickly, discarding it off the side of the bed.

Looking to Jesse for directions, he just shrugs at Finn, nodding his assent to give him carte blanche.

"How many spanks do you deserve, Rachel?"

"I-I don't know."

"You've been a bad girl, not listening to Jesse. I think a dozen, at least."

"P-please," she whimpers, and for a moment Jesse groans, not sure whether she's begging to be spared or begging to be _spanked_.

Kneeling behind her, one hand possessively curled around her hip, Finn's hand sails through the air and lands on her ass with a _smack_, a high-pitched whimper escaping Rachel as she bucks her hips forward, more from arousal than pain; he can tell.

"Another," Jesse commands, letting his head fall back as he watches Finn bring his flat palm down on the smooth skin of her ass once more. "Another."

"Please!"

"Tell us what you did wrong, Rachel."

"I-I was a bad girl," she nods into the pillow, sounding slightly breathless. "I came without permission."

"And what else?" Jesse drawls, watching Finn spank her again— once, twice, three times in a row.

"I was... jealous."

"Which is ridiculous," Finn punctuates her with another smack, Jesse's foot coming out to nudge Finn, reminding him to keep his edge.

"But that's not the only thing you were, am I right, Rachel?" Jesse grins, leaning his head back against the post as his hand speed up. "You weren't just jealous and scared we were going to forget about you and leave you out. What else was there?"

Another smack, harder than the others, Rachel yelping as she bucks her hips forward. From his position behind her, Jesse can see far too well that she's practically _glistening wet_for them by now, the smile on his face only widening.

"I-I— I don't know."

"Liar," Finn is quick to snap at her, his hand punctuating the statement loudly on her ass.

"I— watching you two, i-it makes me so wet."

"If you promise you'll be have like a good girl should, maybe we'll indulge you today. _Maybe_."

"Please!" she moans, another spank sending her into mindless whimpers.

"That's enough," Jesse drawls, sitting up onto his knees as he moves to sit against the headboard, in front of Rachel. "Just look at how wet you've made her, Finn. Don't you want to fuck that pretty pussy?"

"Hell yeah," Finn groans, pushing his jeans down to reveal just how badly he's tenting in his boxer briefs as he shoves them off onto the floor, haphazard.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, Rachel. If you'd like to be rewarded for being a good girl, later, you're going to have to prove you deserve it."

"Please, I'll do anything."

It's funny, watching her beg him like this. Typically so self-assured— outwardly, at least, he reminds himself, knowing fully well that Rachel just tries to cover up her insecurities with a particularly caustic, thick skin— it's nice, seeing her fall apart like this in their hands, completely submissive to their every whim.

"Do you want to suck my cock, Rachel?"

"P-please," she nods, Jesse holding a lone finger up to Finn, telling him to wait.

"You'll have us both at the same time, me in your mouth, Finn in your pretty little cunt. How does that sound?" She nods. "Do you want that?" Another nod. "Fine. Then take off my pants."

Rachel wastes no time in undoing his jeans, Jesse lifting up his hips for easier access before ridding himself of his boxers, as well.

"Finger her first," he mutters to Finn, who just gives a curt shrug before grabbing hold of her ass and pushing two fingers inside of her with little warning, making Rachel cry out, loud.

"Are you good at sucking dick, Rachel?"

"S-so good."

"Like a good little slut?"

She nods again, Finn groaning out loud as he speeds up, making it audible just how wet she is for both of them.

"If you lose your focus because of Finn fucking you, there will be hell to pay, you understand?"

Rachel nods quickly, Jesse's hand running into her hair as he holds on, tight.

"What do you want me to do, Rachel? I want to hear you say it."

"F-fuck my face."

"What are the magic words?"

"Please, Master."

"The full sentence, _Rachel_."

"Please fuck my face, Master," she whimpers, Jesse nodding to Finn to give him the okay to fuck her as he smiles at Rachel.

"_That's_a good girl."

Gripping onto her hair, tight, he leads her mouth down on top of him, slow at first, Rachel groaning around him as Finn pushes inside of her and starts on a slow rhythm, his hands gripping onto her hips. Jesse can't help but speed up, leading her mouth up and down on his cock, burying it deep in her mouth with each thrust from him.

"God, Rach, feel so fucking good," Finn mutters, his face contorted in bliss as Jesse lets his head fall back, guiding Rachel on top of him.

"Fuck her harder, Finn, faster. Touch her clit. Make her shudder around you while I fuck her pretty little mouth."

"Oh fuck," Finn groans, Jesse throwing him a quick glare.

"Don't you dare come yet, Hudson, we have more planned for today."

"I won't," he snaps, burying his cock deep inside of the girl between them, moaning around Jesse's cock in her mouth as he fists his hands in her hair more tightly. Her movements become erratic for a moment as Jesse knows Finn is touching her clit, and that just won't do. Making her gasp, he forces himself deeper in her mouth without a single warning, leaving her fighting to keep sucking on him as he takes hold, plunging her face down on his cock with a groan, the need for his own orgasm building low in his stomach. The warning sensation is enough to make him stop, forcing her mouth off of him with a low moan, hating himself for his far-too-rigid self-control.

"Fuck, baby, so good," he pants, Rachel gasping for breath as Finn slides out of her, groaning at the loss of her as he does so.

"Did Finn start to touch your clit, Rachel?"

"Yes," she nods obediently, Finn, still fighting to regain his breath alongside the two of them, Jesse breathing just as hard.

"Did it feel good?"

She nods again, and he grins.

"I think it's time we spoil Finn a little, don't you?"

Finn shoots Jesse a look— _this wasn't part of the plan_— and Jesse just grins with a shrug, sitting up as he pats the center of the bed.

"Lie down, Hudson. We're going to give Rachel a bit of a show."

He looks as cocky as ever as Finn takes his spot, clearly confused about what, exactly, Jesse is playing at, moving to sit between his legs, slipping higher up on his body to kiss him, hard.

"You're going to make Rachel feel good, and I'm going to make _you_ feel good," he grinds out, still slightly short of breath when he returns between Finn's legs, Finn's confusion enough to keep him grinning from one ear to the next. "Rachel, sit on Finn's face and let him eat you. Keep hold of the headboard and don't _smother_him, we don't want him to die, understood?"

Rachel nods, moving to straddle his face as she holds on behind her, whimpering when she feels Finn's tongue push inside of her.

"Let's see how good your oral skills are when you're distracted," Jesse grins, as though this is all just part of the competition, of their stupid little game of one-upmanship, grabbing hold of Finn's cock— still hard, still slick with Rachel— and stroking up and down, more rough than anything else.

There's nothing gentle about them or their _relationship_. It's always rough, hard, angry, cocky, _needing_to know that they each have the upper hand in this stupid game they're playing.

"Oh god," Rachel moans when she sees exactly what Jesse is doing, letting his tongue flicker across Finn's head, just like he knows he likes it. Watching the girl of his dreams suck another guy off has finally paid off, and he laughs, slightly breathless, when Finn can't help but buck into his hand as he pulls his mouth back from him.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Suck her faster, Hudson, you want to make our girl feel good. Can't let her feel left out."

Rachel whimpers again, and he grins, smarmy as ever.

"Does he feel good, Rachel? Or are you just enjoying watching this?"

"B-both—"

"You tell me when he's not sucking you off right, and I'll punish him appropriately," he smirks, his free hand tugging lightly at Finn's balls, just enough to make him twitch.

"N-no— oh god— don't stop!"

Taking Finn in his mouth completely, Jesse watches in heady amazement as Rachel comes apart on top of his mouth, whimpering loudly as Finn laps at her, his tongue's movements more erratic than ever.

"Does that turn you on, Rachel? Or are you still jealous?"

"No, please, I want to watch."

"Finn, stop," he orders, pulling back from his cock as he gestures for Rachel to climb off of him. "It seems the lady has a wish on her special day."

"This is our special day, you fucker," Finn groans, letting his head fall back even as his cock twitches.

"Which is why we should probably remind her of that," he admonishes, climbing on top of Finn on all fours, to grip hold of his hair and bring him in for a searing kiss.

The reaction is instantaneous, Finn grappling for dominance as he fights to roll them both over. He wins by sheer size alone, and Jesse strains to make up for the loss of control by taken them both in hand, his hand jerking them both off at the same time as Finn groans, breaking contact from their kiss, momentarily thrown off guard.

"Fuck, Jesse—"

"Yes," he agrees quickly, panting into the crook of his neck for a moment before biting down on the skin, making Finn buck into him and his hand.

No one riles Finn up like Jesse does, and in a way, it makes Jesse feel triumphant, like he's won _something_, even if it isn't the opportunity to have Rachel exclusively.

He knows; much more of this— the three of them— and he's not sure that he'll want to give this up, even if he could.

"_Harder_," Finn hisses sharply into his ear, and Jesse groans, straining to keep his hand moving between their bodies as they wrestle for the upper hand of this— whatever _this_is, far too eager to continue what they started in the kitchen before Rachel—

_Rachel_.

The harshly panted whimper throws them both off for a moment as they look up, Jesse's hand stilling around both their cocks as they look to her, two fingers pumping frantically in and out of her pussy as she watches, her free hand twisting in the sheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white, Jesse groaning out loud at the sight of her.

God, she's a fucking miracle, all perfect olive skin, not a single flaw in sight as she fights to bury her fingers deeper inside of her.

"I think," he drawls slowly as he pushes himself up onto his knees, far too reluctant to let his hand relent from its grip around them, "that we've been neglecting our favorite girl's pretty little cunt, Finn. It seems she thinks she has to take care of herself now instead of taking one of our cocks up there."

"Get off me," Finn growls, sitting up to watch Rachel with a soft gasp.

"Finn, I think it's time you ran the show here. Tell me what to do to make our beautiful bitch feel good."

Rachel whimpers, loud, as Finn nods, swallowing hard. He's not used to taking control, but judging from what just happened, it should be no problem, Jesse right back to grinning as he licks his lips.

"Stop touching yourself, Rachel. Let Jesse."

Rachel nods, instantly obedient as she withdraws her fingers, Finn nodding at Jesse.

"Detail, Hudson. I want to hear you talk _dirty_."

Finn glares for a moment, quick to give in as he rolls his shoulders with a nod, as though to convince himself that he can do this, even around Jesse.

"Push your fingers inside of her. Really slow. Curl them, you know, _just right_, the way you hit her g-spot. You're going to— you're going to lick her until she's just about to come..."

"And then?" Jesse cocks a brow, practically challenging him to one-up his game.

"And then, you'll see once you get there," Finn grinds out, more turned on than angry, Jesse can tell, and he wonders, just briefly, when these two managed to get in each others' heads _this_well.

Feeling his cock twitch, he leans down, slowly drawing his fingers inside of her, just as instructed, letting them curl, making her moan as he licks a long stripe up her pussy to her clit, licking first around it, then suddenly relentless in its assault of her clit, hearing Finn moan, the sound of his hand on his cock audible, only making Jesse harder.

"Please," Rachel whimpers, throwing her head back as she bucks her hips. "Please, it's not enough."

"Three fingers," Finn orders quickly, Jesse grinning against Rachel, quick to comply as he adds a third.

"Like that?"

"Oh god," Rachel moans, bucking harder as she cries out, loud at the feeling of his tongue on her.

"Rachel, I want you to tell me what it feels like," Finn orders, Jesse biting back a groan just barely.

"I-it feels so good. It's— his tongue, oh god— I-I'm so close— his fingers, they know just how to—"

"Don't come, Rach," Finn orders sharply, and she nods despite her body's obvious protests against holding off, her cunt practically begging for more as she clenches around his fingers, tight. "Jesse, get on your knees. I want to watch you— I want to watch you fuck her. "

"Yes, sir," Jesse grins, pulling back from Rachel with a low wine from her as he positions himself between her legs, pushing inside of her roughly in one smooth stroke, making her scream.

"Jesse— fuck!"

"F-faster," Finn pants, his hand speeding up on his cock. "Don't let her come around you, that's for me."

"Someone's getting a bit too ambitious," Jesse laughs hollowly, "you can always just make her come a second time for you."

"_Fine_," Finn grinds out, speeding up his hand as Jesse changes the angle of his thrusts, suddenly going deeper inside of her as he grips onto her hips, hard.

"R-_Rachel_," he pants harshly, her face contorted as she moves against him nodding.

"T-touch me—"

His thumb finds her clit as fast as he can manage, trying to keep up the same thrusting pace as he groans. "Come for me, baby. Fuck, Rachel, you feel so good— need to feel you—"

"Yes!" Rachel comes with a cry, clenching around him as she milks orgasm from him, Jesse's head thrown back in bliss at the feeling, Finn's hand still leaving him panting.

A part of him wishes he could stay here, buried inside of her, but as much of an asshole as he is, he pulls back, slipping out of her with a groan, collapsing back into his monochrome pillows as he watches Finn takes his position to take her, the pad of his thumb instantly finding her clit as he thrusts.

"Here, let me," Jesse gets up, still out of breath as he kneels beside them, swatting Finn's hand away to let his fingers pulse on top of her clit, Rachel squirming almost instantly, Finn throwing him a thankful glance before pushing inside of her again, hard.

"Fuck, Rach—"

"Don't stop, oh god, _Jesse_— F-Finn— _ahh_!"

Her orgasm sends Finn over the edge, Finn's jaw dropping in bliss as he comes inside of her, following Jesse with a loud groan before collapsing down onto his forearms, slow to pull out of her.

Post-coital bliss is, in Jesse's opinion, one of the best parts, Rachel tangled up between them, Jesse not even upset that Finn's leg is touching him _somewhere_, all three of them far too tempted to fall asleep to care about rivalry and one-upmanship, his forehead pressed against her temple, Rachel's head in the crook of Finn's arm.

"I love you both so much," Rachel mutters, and for the first time, when Jesse and Finn acknowledge their assent, it feels like all three of them, not just half of a whole.


End file.
